ღBad Sister!ღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: When the Sakamaki's were young, they had a friend who was a girl named Karin and made her their sister, she then moved away but now she's back and living at the Sakamaki mansion the thing is that she is jealous of Yui who is engaged to Ayato and Yui's sister is dating Laito and a girl called Misa is dating Shu. Karin tries to break them apart, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day at the Sakamaki mansion, the sun was shining and the new engaged couple was in their room, they were both laying on the bed in each others arms.

"I can't believe we're getting married Ayato-kun" said Yui she still couldn't believe that Ayato had proposed to her, she felt that it was all a dream but it wasn't...it was real.

"Well believe it, your getting married to Ore-sama" said Ayato, Yui rolled her eyes, it was a bit annoying calling himself 'ore-sama' but that is who he is, she can't change him to be honest she didn't want to, she liked Ayato for who he is.

"And I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl ever seen" Yui blushed, Ayato always calls her beautiful. She would of thought that she would stop blushing from all the times that he has called her that but she was wrong, no matter times he said it she still blushed.

"She's all mine now" Ayato then kissed Yui on the lips to which Yui responded, Ayato then cralwed on top of her his hands went to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. Hie then kissed all over the top part over her body making Yui blush and moan. Ayato then took her bra off then sucked on her left tit while fonding her right breast with is hand, the action made Yui moan even more, even when Ayato switched his actions. Ayato then took of his scarf, jacket and shirt and took of Yui's shorts and panties.

Yui face was pure red now, even though they have had sex before she would still blush because after all, she and ayato are naked. Ayato then went down to her pussy and lick it which caused Yui to gasp and Ayato to smirk.

"You like that huh?" he said and kept on licking, Yui put her and on his head and tangled it with his hair, grasping. A few minutes later Ayato's mouth was filled with her sweet liquid, he pulled his head up to look at her and then kissed her giving Yui a taste of herself. Ayato then removed the rest of his clothes and positioned his self at Yui's entrance.

"You ready Yui?" he asked in a caring voice, Yui held on to him and nodded, seconds later pain and pleasure filled her as Ayato entered himself in her. Ayato rocked back and forth blushing, panting and sweating as the same as Yui.

"Yui" he growled out

"A-ayato- kun" panted Yui and soon they both came and Ayato collapsed on top of Yui, their arms were around each other and both were panting. Ayato then rolled off Yui and layed to her side ad soon both fell asleep.

Meanwhile a couple were in their room, one was messing about with his lover's panties and his lover was trying to get him to stop

"Laito for the last time GIVE THEM BACK!" shouted Koneko her boyfriend Laito was running around the room with one of her panties and she was getting mad, no matter how many times she asked or demanded his to stop and give them back, he would just smirk

"But why Neko-chan~?" Laito ask with a small pout, he held this lovers panties to his nose, his nose was then filled with the sweet scent of vanilla

"Because those are my panties and I don't like it when you run around with them" Koneko explained

"But it has your sweet scent which I love~" said Laito

"So, your hat has your good scent on but I don't run around with it and smelling it" who was really annoyed right now

"Liar" mumbled Laito, which is true, sometimes he would find her smelling his hat

"What was that" asked Koneko

"Nothing" said Laito with a smile, he doesn't want to make his lover angry even though he never admit it but it was scary when she was angry. Koneko had enough now, she was really getting mad now...then an idea popped into her head

"Err Laito" said Koneko faking a concerned look

"Yessss~" he said with a smile, he thought something good was coming

Boy did he thought wrong

"You do know that there's a bug right next to you" Koneko said, she knew he was scared of bugs even though he say's he's not, she always had to get rid of them for him to be honest she liked it, she had to help a vampire who was scared of bugs at she finds it funny and cute.

"WHAT!" shouted Laito, he jumped into Koneko's arms with a scared look on his face "Where is it Neko-chan?!" he asked impatiently Koneko took this opportunity to snatch her panties out of Laito's hand. Laito looked at her and blinked "Neko-chan?"

"Hehe I lied" she said with a smile

"You.." Laito growled

"Hey! I had to, if you gave me my panties when I asked I wouldn't of had to lie to you" Koneko explained, his eyes were fixed on her

"That was a pretty good trick you did on my kitty cat, you deserve a reward" said Laito with a smirk, he then wrapped his arms around Koneko's waist and kissed her on the lips but that wasn't the end of, when Laito says that she deserves an reward it ends up...in the bed, naked.

Meanwhile a girl with silver hair and purple eyes had got out of the car which stopped outside of the Sakamaki mansion

'Finally I'm here again' she thought 'I can't wait to see them again, espically Ayato' by remembering his name a blush formed on her cheeks I can finally tell him how I feel and i bet he will return my feelings'

My first chapter for this story, next chapter Laito and Koneko have, well you know and Karin comes! Stay tuned for more

See you.

 **This is my story from Wattpad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laito pushed Koneko onto their bed and ties her hands to the bedpost with his tie, he then completely striped them both (so they're naked now) and placed kisses all over her body making Koneko blush and moan

"I love your moans Neko~chan~ please let me hear more" said Laito and he placed himself inside her making Koneko moan loudly, Laito was thrusting in and out gentle yet roughly, Koneko felt pleasure inside of her and it was building up

"L-laito-kun" Koneko panted out, she was near

"Cum for me Koneko" growled Laito and then they both came, like Ayato and Yui, they both laid in each others arms and fell asleep

The girl with sliver hair and purple eyes knocked on the door to the masion, after a few seconds Reiji opened the door, he looked at her and peered his eyes

"Reiji!" said the girl happily and hugs the man which his is surprised by

"Um miss please let go of me" said Reiji as he placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little

"Reiji don't you remember me?" asked the girl with a smile on her face, she was really happy to see him, Reiji looked at the girl longer, it was true that she did look familiar but who was she? His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered

"Karin?" he asked

"Bingo!" Karin said "It's so good to see you Reiji!" Reiji smiled (OMG HE SMILED)

"It's good to see you too Karin" Reiji said, he then moved aside for her to walk in which she did and her suitcase was following behind her. They sat in the living room and drank tea which Reiji made

"So why are you here Karin" Reiji asked

"Well I've been kicked out of my house, I don't know why and I have no where to stay, is it okay if I stay here Reiji? Please" said Karin

"Of course Karin, all of us would be happy for you to live here" said Reiji as he smiled Karin also smiled, she jumped up and hugged Reiji

"Oh thank you Reiji, I promise I won't cause any trouble" she said Reiji hugged her back, it was nice to see her again. They both pulled back and Reiji showed Karin to her room and then left her to do unpack. Karin was happy, it was so good seeing Reiji again she was also excited to see the other brothers again and Ayato. Karin blushed at the thought of Ayato, she fell in love with him when they first met, his red hair and green sparkling eyes and now she'll confess her feelings towards him and she was postive that he would return her feelings.

BOOM!

A big nose erupted from downstairs, wondering what it was Karin ran down and saw...Ayato covered in cake mix, Karin couldn't believe it she is seeing Ayato, the man she loves, covered in cake mix

"Ayato?" she asked, Ayato turned to see her, his eyes widened, he hasn't seen this girl in years and now she turnes up when he is trying to bake a cake (OMG I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT IN PERSON)

"Karin?" asked Ayato

"Hi" she said, still surprised about the mess

"H-how did, w-why are you.." stuttered Ayato

"I got kicked out of my house and now I'm living here" she answered "I was about to give you a hug but I don't want to get covered in cake mix...by the way why are you trying to make a cake" Ayato blushed

"Errr well"

"Ayato-kun?!" shouted a new voice, Karin and Ayato turned to the sound of the voice and saw...Yui!

"Oh, hey Yui" said Ayato sheepishly

"What happened here!" Yui asked, she just got out of the shower and suddenly heard a loud noise from downstairs, she dried and changed quickly to see what caused the big sound

"Well Ore-sama tried to bake a cake, but he failed" said Koneko who had came into the kitchen for the same reason as Yui and Karin "Should of expected this would happen" Ayato then glared at Koneko

"Shutdapp!" shouted Ayato with a small blush on his cheeks

"Why did you try and bake a cake Ayato-kun" asked Yui, Ayato blushed and had a little pout on his face

"For you" he mumbled, Yui blushed because she's a vampire now she has good hearing skills unlike Ayato, she then walked over to Ayato

"Thank you Ayato-kun" and Yui kissed him on the cheek which made him blushed more. Meanwhile Karin was stunned, who are these girls and why did the blonde one kiss Ayato on his cheek?! Karin coughed gaining Ayato's attention

"Oh yeah, Yui, Koneko this is Karin a childhood friend of ours" said Ayato with a smile Karin blushed, she always loved his smile

"Hi Karin I'm Koneko it's a pleasure to meet you" said Koneko with a smile on her face and shook her hand

"It's so good to meet a childhood friend of Ayato-kun's and the others" said Yui happily with a smile she then shook Karin's hand "I'm Yui" she said Karin smiled and shook their hands they're so kind Karin thought. Ayato walked up to Yui and wrapped an arm around her waist

"This girl is my fiancée" he said and kissed her on the cheeks

"F-fiancée?!" shouted Karin, she looked at Yui who was smiling at Ayato. This girl is engaged to Ayato-kun? But how? I thought he loved me?! I-I-I cant let this happen. I met him first, I fell in love with him first so he will marry me! I have to do something to break them apart!

Second Chapter! Karin has found out that Ayato and Yui are engagaed but she plans to break them apart so that Ayato will be her's, Koneko finds her suspicious. Karin meets the rest of the brothers in the next chapter!

See you.


	3. Chapter 3

The other brothers came into the kitched and saw the state it was in then...they started laughing

"Haha, Aayto, the state of you" laughed Subaru

"Heh" Shu smirked

"Hahaha Ayato-kun is totally helpless at baking" laughed Laito

"Hehe, you look so pathic" said Kanato while smiling, Ayato had an angry mark on his head

"Shuddap the lot of ya!" he shouted the laughter then stopped when the brothers saw Karin

"Karin?", she smiled sheeplishly and waved awkwardly at them

"Hey guys" she was soon pulled in to a hug by Laito

"I missed you so much Gin-chan" Karin returned the hug, as soon as they broke apart the other borhters gave her a hug as well (one at a time)

"It is really good to see to Karin-chan" said Kanato with a big smile on his face

"Yes it is" said Shu and Subaru nodded and hummed (those good hums)

"Let me introduce you to the love of my life, Koneko" said Laito and he wrapped his arms around Koneko's waist

"We already met but I didn't know you guys were dating" said Karin in shock, she just found out that Ayato is engagaed and now Laito is dating Koneko

"Shu-kun is also dating someone" said Koneko

"Really?! Who?" asked Karin

"Her name is Misa" said Shu with a blush on his cheeks "Koneko, please stop telling everyone that I'm dating"

"Hehe, sorry Shu couldn't keep it in" said Koneko sheeplishy

"Aww Shu-kun is blushing, having dirty thoughts about little bitch~?" Laito asked Shu, everyone knew that Laito was teasing him

"Quiet! You damn pervert" said Shu annoyed he then walked out of the room to avoid being teased

"Oooo~ sensitive isn't he" said Laito

"Well, you are teasing him about having dirty thoughts about his girlfriend, anyone would be sensitive about that" said Yui

"Nufu~ not me~" said a happy Laito

"That's because your a pervert, seriously I don't know how Koneko can put up with you" said Subaru, Laito then glared at Subaru

"Because she loves me that's why" said Laito in a deep voice

"Whatever" said Subaru and walk out of the kitchen, Karin then looked at Ayato and Yui

"S-so you two are engagaed" Karin stuttered, Yui blushed

"That's right" said Yui

"Bitch~chan and Ayato-kun are going to get married~" Laito sung making Yui blush even more and Ayato embarassed

"Stop it Laito-kin you making Yui-chan blush and Ayato-san embarassed" said Koneko

"Embarassed! Me?! Hah! Yeah right!" shouted Ayato, he was a vampire, the stongest, he doesn't get embarassed

"S-so erm, when are you planning to get married?" asked Karin, if she finds out the date then she can make a plan for them to break up before their wedding

"A month from now" said Ayato with pride in his voice, this maked Karin sad. He was proud to get married to Yui?

"Really! A month! but thats so short" said Karin, how is she going to make a plan in just a month? Will she be able to do it? Yes! She had to in order to get Ayato!

"Yeah well, they just want to get married ASAP" said Koneko

"Ah! Can we invite Karin-san to?" asked Yui excitedly

"Well duh! Baka" said Ayato as he kissed Yui's forehead making her giggle, it was making Karin angry now and Koneko could see, she smirked in her mind

"W-well I'm going to unpack and I might have to go shopping for a new dress for your big day" said Karin

"Oh I'll help" said Koneko with a smile

"Oh no really, I can do it-" Karin couldn't finish her sentance because Koneko grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door

"Bye~!" Koneko shouted as she dragged Karin to help Karin unpack her things. In the kitchen Laito had a pout

"Oh! Whats with the face?" asked Ayato

"I was planning a verrry goood time with Neko~chan, (sigh) but I guess that'll have to wait" responded Laito "Neko~chan is really nice"

"Most of the time" said Ayato, true she was nice at sometimes but she can get mad easily, him and Laito knew that too well

"Well thats nee-chan for you" said Yui

Meanwhile Koneko was helping Karin unpack, Karin felt awkward. She needs to plan how to break up Yui and Ayato but she can't do that while Koneko's here

"You okay?" asked Koneko, Karin came out of her thoughts

"Um yeah I'm alright" said Karin nervously

"No your not. I can tell by the tone of your voice and the look in you eyes" said Koneko, she can always tell if people were lying or telling the truth

"Um, well...it's just" Karin stuttered, she couldn't tell this girl the truth right but Karin knew if she lied that the girl would be suspicious and would continue to ask her. Wait! mabye the girl could help her with her plan, mabye Koneko didn't like the relationship between Ayato and Yui either. Yes thats it! Why else would Koneko help her unpack after the scene between the engagaed couple.

"It's about Ayato and that Yui girl" Karin said

"Go on" said Koneko, she wanted this Karin to say what she thought about the relationship between them, she knew that Karin didn't like. Mabye she can have some fun with this Karin girl

"I don't like their relationship, I met Ayato before her, I fell in love with him first so he belongs to me! No one else!" said Karin in a loud voice

"Hmm, really?" asked Koneko

"Yes! That bitch Yui must have done something to Ayato to make him fall in love with her? Yes thats it! It has to be! Ayato would never fall for her, only me" Karin said with a smile

"You mean...posion?" asked Koneko

"Yes! Exactly!" said Karin with a smirk "Say would you like to help me"

"Of course I would, it's disgusting watching them be all lovey-dovey to each other all the time" said Koneko

"Excellent! We need to make a posion that would make the poision that Yui gave go away or one to make him love me" said Karin

"It would be eaiser to make one to make him fall in love with" said Koneko

"But how! I don't know how to make poisons!" said Karin angrly

"Don't worry, I'll do it" said Koneko and walked to the door

"Oh thank you!" said Karin with a smile

"No problem, after all...your making all the fun for me to enjoy" said Koneko as she walked out of Karin's room

 _Well I'm definitely going to have fun with this. Does that girl honestly think I'm going to help her break Ayato and Yui up? HAHA what a navie girl! Mabye I should tell everyone else about this. We could fake everything and when Karin believes she has Ayato..BAM! The look of her face will be pricless. Hmm but what kind of posion should I make...? Oh well! I'll just ask the others, they'll think of something fun._

 **And with that Koneko went down into the living room and she was going to tell the others about her fun plan**

 **Wow! I think I made Koneko a bit too much evil there! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this part of the story, more to come so keep watching!**

 **See you**


	4. Chapter 4

Misa belongs to scarletmisa on tumblr~!

Koneko entered the living room and saw Shu lying on the sofa with his earbuds in, Koneko sighed Typical she thought then the door bell rang. Koneko ran to the door and opened it. When she did she saw a very fimailar girl. The girl had yellow/orange eyes and dark marron curly hair. Koneko smiled and hugged the girl.

"Misa-chan!" Koneko said happily, the girl known as Misa hugged Koneko back

"Hi Koneko!" she said happily, they broke apart and smiled at eachother

"I missed you" said Koneko

"I was only gone for a wekk Koneko" said Misa

"Still it's too long!" Koneko said loudly "So how was it? Knowing you, you wone right?"

"I did!" said Misa happily, she came 1st place in the ice-skating compition. Misa loved ice-skating, it was her favourite hobby, she always trained hard and pratice nearly everday. Koneko brought Misa inside of the house and closed the door

"So~ You here to see Shu first" said Koneko with a smirk, Misa blushed

"Yeah I mean he is my boyfriend" Misa said

"You might become something more like...husband and wife" Koneko said with a smirk

"N-nani?!" Misa stuttered, she did think about marrige with Shu for sometime but will it happen soon?

"I'm just teasing ya, he's in the living room. As always" said Koneko, Misa nodded and walked into the living room where she saw Shu lying on the sofa. Misa walked up to him and was going to shake his shoulder when suddenly his hand grabbed her and pulled her to his side on the sofa, lying her down. Misa blushed at the sudden action

"Shu Sakamaki what are you doing?" she asked him, his eyes opened and he smiled

"Shh, I want to hold you close" he said. He closed his eyes and pulled Misa very close to him, he then kissed her hair

"I missed you" Misa smiled and looked at him

"I missed you too" she said, Shu opened his eyes and looked into her's then he kissed her to which Misa responed. After a few minutes of making out they both seperated for breath, Shu then kissed her neck

"Shu, stop, someone might see us" Misa said trying to contain her moans of pleasure. Shu looked at her and smirked

"So?" he asked and then he sighed "Very well" then suddenly they were both in Shu's room on his bed "Better" he asked and continued to kiss his lovers neck

"Much" Misa responed, she missed Shu so much of course she missed Koneko, Yui and the other brothers too but she missed Shu the most. He then lifed up her top so that it was showing her belly and started to lay kisses and hickeys all over her skin. Misa was moaning with passion which made Shu turn on, he then pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor along with her bra and other clothes that got in his way. Misa was completely naked infront of Shu and felt embarassed, she covered her breats with her hands and closed her leg together, her face was bright red which shu found cute. He then put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to him.

"Hey, don't be shy, we've done this before" he said with a gentle voice, it was true. They have had sex before but Misa would always get embarassed and blush but she wanted to get over it. Misa nodded and revealed herself making Shu smile and he then kissed her with all of his passion.

After a few sessions of making out Shu took all his clothes of, he placed himself infront of Misa's entrance. He held one of her hands for comfort and looked at her

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes" Misa said with a smile, seconds later Misa could feel him inside of her and her whole body was full of pain which turned into pleasure. Misa's moans and Shu's gruntings filled the room as Shu picked up his pace, Misa was clinging onto him

"Oh Shu!" Misa was in heaven, this pleasure was like no other, she could feel herself comming

"Shu, I-"

"Let it out, Misa" he said and a few minutes later they both came into eachother. Shu kissed Misa's forehead and layed besides her and warrpaed his arms around her

"Well, that was a good 'welcome back'" said Misa with a blush

"Heh, there's more to come Misa, in different ways that you'll enjoy" said Shu with a smirk, Misa blushed harder making Shu chuckle "For now, let's sleep" Misa smiled and nodded

"Okay" and then they both fell asleep in each others arms

Meanwhile downstairs Koneko has told all the brothers including Yui about Karin and her plans to break up Ayato and Yui, everyone was surprised at first thinking that Koneko made it up but they knew her well, she wouldn't make up something like this and all the brothers were mad, epsically Ayato. Who does Karin think she is trying to take Yui away from him, he and the other brothers had been friends with Karin since they were kids, they treated her like a sister epsically Ayato but she took it the wrong way, thinking that Ayato was inlove with her.

"That bitch! Who does she think she is trying to take Yui away from me!" shouted Ayato

"Shhh! We can't let her hear" whispered Koneko

"Why not?" said a pissed Subaru, he didn't think Karinwas like this but because she was, it made him hate her

"Because we're going to play along" said Koneko

"Excuse me?" said Reiji confused

"Think about it. We play along with her plan, faking the break up between Ayato and Yui and then when Karin thinks that Ayato loves her and she thinks that he blongs to her, we break everything. We tell her that it was all fake and that you all knew about her plans to break you two up and show her that nothing will break you two up and that Ayato will always stay with Yui"

"Neko-chan, your evil" said Laito in a shocked voice but her was proud of her

"I don't like this" said a sad Yui, she thought that Karin was a really nice girl but then again, her father taught her to never judge a book by it's cover

"Me neither, if Yui doesn't want to do it then neither will I" said Ayato

"Actually I think it's a good idea" said Kanato

"HUH!"

"Think about it, your love towards eachother is strong so we all know that you won't chose Karin plus, after hearing about Karin's evil side, I wouldn't mind seeing her sad, shocked and broken face, right Teddy?" said Kanato

"Well..." trailed off Yui

"Yui, it's going to be okay, if she goes too far I'll just beat her" said Koneko with a smile everyone sweatdropped about how happy she said that sentence

"Okay" said Yui

"Ayato?"

"Tch...fine! I'll play along" said Ayato, he was pissed that he had to play along in this plan, but he had to admit it would be fun in the end to see Karin's sad face

"What's the plan?" asked Subaru with a smirk, he loved doing things like this

"Well Karin wants me to make a potion that will make Ayato fall inlove with her, I was just thinking of making water with food dye then let her see me put it in Ayato's drink so she'll think that her plan is working" replied Koneko

"Nani?!" shouted Ayato, Yui then put her hand on his mouth

"Shh, don't let Karin hear" said Yui, Ayato hesitated for a bit but nodded. Yui then removed her hand.

"You only have to act kind to her, I'll take Karin out some days which will give you and Yui some alone time, we'll carry this out till one day before the wedding. Ayato will then tell Karin the truth in the morning of the wedding where she will be forced to watch Ayato marry Yui and...that's it" said Koneko

"You have this planed out well Koneko-san" said an impressed Kanato

"Thanks!" said a happy Koneko

"Nufu~ You being this evil makes me turn on Neko~chan" said Laito as he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist

"I admit it is a good plan" said Ayato, Yui nodded

"So when will this plan start?" asked Reiji, wow he's been so quiet

"Tommorrow" replied Koneko "It will give me enought time to tell Misa and Shu"

"I'm not looking forward to this" said Yui

"Don't worry Bitch~chan! Nothing will go wrong" said Laito, he was confidened in Koneko and Ayato

"No matter what happens I will always love you Yui" said Ayato as he kissed her cheek, making her blush

"It's getting late, lets all go to bed"said Reiji and then he vanished

"Yay~! Bedtime Neko~chan, you know what that means~" said a very happy Laito as he dragged a blushing Koneko to their room

"Goodnight Ayato-san, Yui-san" said Kanato and then he also vanished like Reiji

"Heh like Reiji said Yui, it's bedtime" said a smirking Ayato

"Errm Ayato?"

"Off to bed we go!" and then Ayato dragged Yui to their room for round 2, just like Laito and Koneko

 **OMG! Sorry for not updating, this chapter is sooooo long. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **See You.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 8:00 in the morning and Koneko was walking to Shu and Misa's room, she knew that Shu would still be in bed holding Misa close so that she doesn't escape but sadly she had to interupt their sleeping time. She knocked on Shu's door and heard a faint 'come in' and then entered the room and closed the door behind her. Misa had gotten dressed into a light peach crop top with a collar and jeans, she was sitting on a chair near her desk brushing her hair and Shu...was still in bed.

"I need to talk you two now, it's important" Koneko said

"Nani! Has something bas happened?" asked a concered Misa

"Something like that" said Koneko "Would you please wake you boyfriend up" Nodding her head, Misa walk up to a sleeping Shu, took a deep breath and...

"SHU! WAKE UP!" Misa shouted, Shu fell off the bed with a thump, he sat up and looked at Misa

"Damn women don't shout so loud! You can only do that when we're in bed" Shu groaned, Misa blushed, was she really that louad...Wait! She can't be thinking about that right now

"There was no neeed for that comment Shu-san. Anway I really need to tell you something important! said Koneko

"What is it?" asked Shu, Koneko then told them about everything, Karin and her plans about breaking up Ayato and Yui and she also told them her plans as well. Shu was very shocked to hear this, to think this was the same sweet and innoent girl he met when he was young, but it was a lie.

"I never met this Karin girl" said Misa

"She arrived the day before you came but you and Shu...did some business" said Koneko blushing at the end

"I never thought Karin would do something like this" admitted Shu, he then looked at Koneko "When does you plan start?"

"At breakfest, I already have the water mixed with pink food dye, so I just need to put it into Ayato's drink with Karin looking" responded Koneko

"Good" said Shu

"Wait! Karin might not all be evil" said Misa

"You really believe that?" asked Koneko

"Well yeah, I believe everyone had a good side" said Misa, surley not all evil people are all eveil, they must have a good side too, that's what Misa believes

"You really are naive" said Shu, but then he hugged her

"It's one of the things that I love about you" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks and he kissed her forehead, making Misa blush

"Okayy...Well I'm off to go play helper with Karin, make sure you two are downstairs soon, we need the plan to work" said Koneko and she walked out of the room

"So troublesome" complained Shu as he fell back on the bed

"Come on Shu, we need to go downstairs" whined Misa, Shu looked at her yellow/orange eyes, he loved her eyes, they were so beautiful. Sighning he stood up

"Okay okay, let's go" said Shu, Misa's glimmed with excitment

"Yay! I can't wait to see Yui and the others" she said excitely, they both walked out their room and went to go downstairs

Meanwhile Koneko had entered Karin's room

"So did you make it?" asked Karin immpatiently

"Yes I did" said Koneko, she then held out a vile that hels a bright pink potion, remember fans it's just water with pink food dye

"Amazing" Karin said while looking closly at it "So this potion will make Ayato fall inlove with me?" asked Karin with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Yes, all I have to do is pour it into his drink and when he drinks it he will fall inlove with you" explained Koneko, inside she was smirking

"Excellent!" emclaimed Karin "Then Ayato wil marry me and be mine, not that bitch Yui's" anger built up in Koneko when she heard Karin call her sister a 'bitch' but she had to keep it in, infact she really can't wait to see the look of Karin's face when she finds out that all of this is fake. Koneko thenh put the vile in her pocket.

"Come on, we have to go downstairs then the plan will be in action" said Koneko, Karin nodded and they both walked downstairs into the kitchen/dining room where all the brothers were getting their food served by Yui and Ayato kept playing around with her which was annoying the brothers because they wanted their food, it was made by Yui and all the brothers knew that she was a great cook.

"Ayato-kun please stop it" said Yui impatiently

"Heh, what you going to do about it, beautiful" changelled Ayato

Boy what mistake that was

BAM

Ayato had a big thump on his head where Yui hit him, because Yui was a vampire she had a lot of strenght. The borthers including Koneko started laughing at the scene. Ayato then rubbed his head and pouted at Yui, Yui giggled, he always looked cute and childish when he pouted, she then kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

Woo!~ go Bitch~chan!" shouted Laito, Koneko walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek also making him blush "I expect more soon Neko~chan" he said

"Don't worry" she said with a smile "Anyone want a drink?" she asked

"Ore-sama does" said Ayato, he was getting ready for the plan, he didn't like it but he had to do it. The part he's waiting for is to reveal the truth to Karin.

"I would like some tea please" answered Reiji ploitely, Koneko nodded

"Karin would you please help me?" asked Koneko nicely

"Of course" said Karin, they both went into the kitchen, Yui and Ayato were done and they were at the dining table sitting together, making Koneko and Karin alone. Koneko pulled out the vile from her pocket, she then put it into Ayato's drink (again fans don't worry, it's not really love potion) Karin was excited, Ayato just has to drink this and he'll be her's. Koneko then made Reji's tea.

"Okay, I'll give this to Ayato and you give the tea to Reiji" whispered Koneko, Karin nodded. They then walked out of the kitchen and Koneko gave a drink to Ayato and Karin gave the tea to Reiji, she then sat next to the empty seat in Reiji, they smiled at eachother and began eating breakfest. During breakfest, Karin saw Ayato take a gulp of his drink, she was smirking on the inside and contuined to eat.

After 5 minutes everyone had finished and Koneko and Yui cleaned the plates and cups and put them away. Shu and Misa went out to spend some time together, Subaru and Kanato...well don't know where they went, Reiji went to his lab and Laito, Koneko and Yui were all in the game room playing some card games/darts.

This left Ayato and Karin alone. Ayato walke up to Karin

"Hey Karin" he asked shyly (act), Karin turned to Ayato after cleaning the table

"Uhh..I..I..this is so hard!...the truth is Karin..is that...i love...you" said Ayato quitely. Karin blushed, the potion actually worked. She wanted to hear those words forever and now she did, she was so happy

"Ayato-kun, I-I love you two" said Karin as she blushed, Ayato smirked and hugged her tight, making her blush more red.

"Thank you...Karin-chan" said Ayato, he then looked into her eyes and then...he kissed her on the lips. This caught her of guard but she kissed back.

Dammit! Why do I have to do this?! This kiss, it feels so wrong! Man I can't wait till this is over then I will be able to marry Yui.

Then a gasp was heard. Ayato broke off the kiss and they both turned to see Yi with shocked and watery eyes (fact: Yui is a very good actress)

"A-ayato-kun, what are you doing?!" shouted Yui

"Heh, what does it look like, I'm kissing the women I truly love, Chichinashi" said Ayato with a smirk

"But-but Ayato-kun I thought you loved me! We're engaged and getting married in a few months!" shouted Yui now with tears running down her cheeks

She could win an Oscar for for amazing acting

"Oh yeah change of plan, I'm marring Karin now, not you so run along" Ayato said darkly, Yui then ran out the room, crying, Nice acting beautiful Ayato then looked at Karin "You will marry me, wont you?"

"Yes Aayato, I will!" said Karin happily and they both hugged eachother.

In the game room, the others were congradulating Yui in her great performance

"I never knew you were so good at Acting Yui-san" said Kanato

"Thank you Kanato-kun, to be honest I didn't think I was good at acting" admitted Yui

"Oh no Yui you were amazing, you could win an Oscar" said Misa, she was amazed by Yui's acting skills

"Little Bitch is right Bitch~chan" said Laito, Koneko then put an arm around Yui's shoulder

"That's my sister for ya!" Koneko said happily, then Ayato came in

"Finally, the brat went to sleep...I need the filthy taste out my mouth" said Ayato and then he kissed Yui passiontly,

"Woo~ go Ayato-kun, give Bitch~chan all your pleasure" said Laito blushing Koneko whacked him on the head "Ow~"

"Don't say things like that Laito-kun" Koneko said

"How long do I have to keep this up?" asked Ayato after his kiss with Yui, who was blushing like mad

"Till the day before the wedding, in the mrning of the wedding you will tell Karin the truth and we will force her to watch, I told you this already Ayato-san" said Koneko impatiently

"Okay so that's..." Ayato trailed off trying to count the days till the wedding

"A week Ayato-kun" said Yui with a bit of excitment in the voice

"Heh, in a week you'll belong to me" Ayaro said as he wrapped his armd around Yui's waist

"I'm looking forward to it...there will be many sweets and cakes right Teddy?" said Kanato

"It's late, we should all go to bed" said Subaru and they all did

 **Okay here's Chapter 5! Hope you like it~!**

 **Oh and I changed the date of the wedding, yeah I want them to get married soon I mean who doesn't! Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **See you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came to the Sakamaki mansion, to be honest all of the brothers were happy today because Ayato will get married to Yui in just 6 days and they will rub it in Karin's face, all of them were excited to see the look of sadness, anger and many more when the day will arrive, even Koneko, Yui and Misa were looking forward to the day.

With Karin and Ayato, Ayato told Karin not to tell his brothers or anyone else because then he wouldn't see the surprised faces on all of them, to which Karin agreed, so they acted like normal, even Yui did. The brothers, Koneko, Misa and Yui would catch Karin smirking when in the same room as Yui, but she smiled back which made the others smirk in their minds.

Today Koneko was going to take Karin out, giving Ayato and Yui some time to do...that. Koneko knocked on Karin's door, Karin opened it and when she saw Koneko she smiled

"Plan worked Koneko" she said with a smirk

"Hell yeah it did" said Koneko with a smirk and laughing in her mind "I wanted to take you out today"

"Why?" asked Karin

"Duh! Buy your wedding dress, and to talk" Koneko replied, by the words 'wedding dress' Karin blush, sqealed and smiled

"Oh yes, quick lets go now!" said a happy Karin as she closed her bedroom door and dragged Koneko out the house, before they were outside Koneko caught a glimps of Ayato and gave him a small nod, letting him know that he'll be able to spend some time with the women that he truly loves, Yui Komori.

Karin and Koneko statred walking down the streets with lots of shops surronding them, Karin then spotted a wedding dress shop and again, squealed and dragged Koneko into the shop. They entered the shop and Karin's eyes glittered with excitment as she saw lots of wonderfull dresses around the shop.

"Come on Koneko, lets look!" said Karin as she searched for the perfect dress for her wedding, Koneko did a fake smile and agreed. After a few minutes of looking, Karin found the perfect one. She went into the changing rooms and put it on. A few minutes later Karin walked out.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Karin, she was in a white slim dress that had a verrrry long split to show of her left leg, the top barley covered her breast and it was covered in dimonds and bling.

What a slutty dress...well I shouldn't expect less

"Beautiful" said Koneko with another fake smile, to be honest she thought that Karin look sexy (Koneko is bisexual) but she doesn't like the dress.

"I know right, Ayato will think that I will look amazing in this and could barley hold his hunger to take me" said Karin with a blush

Too much info Karin!

Karin then bought the dress and it will be delevered at the Sakamaki mansion, they both then went to a little cafe, ordered drinks and some cake and then began to talk

"So...how did you fall in love with Ayato-san Karin?" asked Koneko, Karin blushed

"Well, we've known each other ever sinve we were little. We first met when my father visited Ayato-kuns mother, Cordeila and I was left ouside on the mansion, the brothers saw me and wanted me to play some games with them, I was very shy and the brothers keeped asking me but Ayato-kun told them to stop and leave me alone. Ayato-kun was the first of the brothers that I talked to, he was very kind but also self-centered but I didn't mind that. He taught me to be confident with myself and that it would be easier to make friends that way. From that day, we always played together alone or with the brothers, sometimes Ayato-kun had to sneak out because his mom was very strict, Ayato-kun was my first friend and my first love" explained Karin

"So, young love" said Koneko bluntly, Karin giggled

"Yeah" said Karin "I had to move away because my father got sick of Cordeila, I hated it then but because Ayato-kun taught me to be confident, it was easier to make friends. My father was getting mad at me day be day, I don't know why. I eventually got kicked out and I had no where else to go except the Sakamaki mansion, I was so good to see everyone again, and they've all grown up. I also came to the Sakamaki mansion to confess my love for Ayato-kun but then that bitch Yui stole him from me!...But now, I finally have him" said Karin

That's what you think

"You know, when I look carfully at you...you really are beautiful" said Koneko, this made Karin blush

"N-nani?!"

"Sorry, I should of told you sooner, I'm bisexual" said Koneko drinking her tea "Don't worry I won't do anything to you" Karin nodded

"Sorry"

"It's okay" said Koneko, she then took a bite out of her chocolate cake "Hmm delicious!"

"Really?" asked Karin

"Yep! Here try some" said Koneko has she picked up some cake onto her fork and pointed it at Karin, Karin blushed again, Koneko wanted to feed her the cake

"Come on! Don't be shy" said Koneko, Karin hesitated but did eat the piece of cake off the fork

"Your right, it is really delicious" said Karin amazed

"See" said Koneko eating the last piece "Well this was a fun day out"

"Yes, it was" Karin agreed "Lets go home now"

"Nani? Already? The night is young Kari-chan, let's enjoy ourselves more!" said Koneko with a smile

Kari-chan?

"Okay" said Karin, they then payed the bill and went to do some more fun stuff

With Ayato and Yui

As soon as Yui entered Ayato's room, Ayato pushed her up againsy the wall and kissed her on the lips.

"Ayato~kun" Yui moaned, she wanted his touch more than anything right now

"Hehe, I like that, say it again Yui" said Ayato as he kneeled her breats together

"Oh! Ayato~kun" Yui moaned loudly making Ayato smirk

"Lovely...lets see what other noises you can make" he said, he unbuttoned her shorts and slipped is hands uneither her panties (Yui still has her shorts on), he then stroked her clit which made Yui moan and blush, he then started to rub her clit faster making Yui pant

"Oh~" Yui moaned, "More Ayato-kun" said Yui, Ayato smirked

"As you wish" he said and the started to finger her, Yui cling onto him after a few minutes as she felf herself cum, then Ayato's hand was filled with Yui's sweet cum. He pulled his hand out and licked all the cum off his hands, making Yui turn on

"Mmm, delicious" he said with a smirk

"You know Ayato-kun, you need pleasure too" said Yui as she pushed him onto the bed

"Oh~really now" he said with a smirk, he loved it when Yui was like this, it made him want her more

"Yes, don't worry...I'll give you pleasure" said Yui as she kissed him and then started to kissed down his neck and onto his collar bone. Yui then unbuttoned his shirt and kissed all the way down his chest making Ayato moan

"Yui~" he moaned out, Yui then unzipped his trousers and took out his little friend. Yui started to rub it making Ayato blush, she then licked the sides and then sucked him, maing Ayato pull his head back on the pillow with a loud moan

"Yui...more" said Ayato, Yui sucked more and squeezed his balls making Ayato grab the pillow and Yui's head

"More Yui, please!" Yui kept on sucking, Ayato was now blushing, panting and moaning...then

"Ahhh!" Ayato moaned as he cummed into Yui's mouth. Ayato was staring at thje celing panting, Yui then got on top of him and kissed him

"That wa great" said Ayato "but...there's more to come" he said has he flipped them over making Yui laugh, they then stripped themselves, Ayato was about to go in Yui but she stopped him, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"I want to ride you" she said as she flipped them over again, and entered Ayato. Ayato was holding onto Yui's hips as she road him. 5 minuted later they both came and layed together in each other's arms

"I love you Yui-chan"

"I love you too Ayato-kun", they then kissed and fell asleep

 **Wow! I just love making sex scenes and things like that! Working on the next chapter where Misa and Shu will again have sex (whoo) and also Laito and Koneko will have some sexy animal sex (they dress up) and Koneko and Yui will go shopping for Yui's wedding dress!**

 **See you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Shu and misa were in their bedroom, Misa was having a shower and Shu was laying on his bed listening to his music, he would be in the shower but Misa threw him out

Damn women

Misa then walked out of the bathroom in a white tank top and some shorts, Shu's eyes folowed her every move, he kept thinking about her curves, legs, breast all of this was making him turn on. Finally, Shu couln't take it anymore and grabbed Misa and pushed her on the bed, making her squeal in surprise and he went on top on her

"Shu, what are you doing?" asked Misa

"What does it look like" he said as he started to kiss her neck, maing Misa moan

"Oh~" Misa moaned, Shu smirked

"What a lovely sound, it's better than the music I listen to" he said and removed her top and bra, he kissed her tits then sucked on one while he kneed the other one with one of his hands. Shu's other hand went to Misa's shorts and ripped them off, making Misa gasp

"Shu you ripped my shorts!" she said angrily

"You look better this way" he said, making a blush form on Misa's cheeks. Shu then removed the remaining clothes off both of them. Shu went down to Misa's private part and licked it making Misa jump and moan

"Shu-kun~" she moaned, his toungue kept licking and then went inside, Misa put one of her hands through his hair and grasped his head. A few minutes later Misa came into Shu's mouth, Shu then kissed Misa, giving her a taste of herself and then entered her. Shu started to pant as he thrusted in and out of Misa, who was moaning like crazy

"Shu! I'm comming!" she said loudly

"Cum for me, my bride" said Shu and they both came. They laid together in bed in each others arms

"That was great" said Misa, Shu smirked

"We can go for another round right now"

"Err, mabye later" Misa said with a smile "What! You said 'my bride' "

"Nani? What does that mean?" asked Misa confused

"Baka, I mean's you'll be my bride and I'll be your husband" Shu explained

"What! Are you saying.." Shu nodded

"Misa, my love...marry me", Misa looked at Shu shocked, he asked her to marry him

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Shu!" shouted Misa as she hugged him tightly, making Shu blush but also smile and chuckle. They both looked into each others eyes

"I love you Misa-chan"

"I love you too Shu-kun" aand they kissed

Koneko

Koneko had come back from shopping with Karin, Koneko told Karin not to show Ayato her wedding dress until the big day, Karin agreed and went into her room. Koneko had just entered her room only to be wrapped in Laito's arms

"Neko~chan! I missed you~!" he said happily, he then looked into her eyes "I've got something for you" he said with a smirk, he handed Koneko a bag, Koneko looked inside

"Cat ears...and a tail!" said Koneko, she then looked at Laito "Let me guess, this is for sex"

"Bingo!" said Laito "Don't worry Neko~chan I've got some too" then within seconds Laito was wearing cat ears and a tail "Put your on now Neko~chan~" he said all excited

"Ok..." she said, she put the cat ears on then the tail "There"

"You look so cute Neko~chan" Laito said as he again wrapped his arms around her "and also...very sexy" he then kissed Koneko and threw her on the bed, he then pounced on her, a blush was on his cheeks. He then used his tie to tie up Koneko's hands onto the bedpost (again). He stripped her of her clothes and underwear, making Koneko blush. Koneko then felt something soft enter her, making her moan...Laito had put the tip of her cat tail into her private place!

"Does it fell good Neko~chan?" he asked excitely, he pushed it in and out making Koneko moan loudly "By those sound it does" Laito then took the laito and sucked her private part

"Ahh~" Laito put his tounge in her and sucked her, a few minuted later Koneko cummed

"Mmmm, you always taste delicious Neko~chan" Laito said, he then unties her wrist, Koneko switched their postions so that she was on top of Laito

"But...what about you" she said as she stripped Laito of his clothes and underwear, she stroked Laito's cock which made him moan

"Neko~chan~" Koneko then put his cock into her mouth and started to suck it, she also played with his ball

"More Neko~chan!" pleaded Laito as he felt himself comming, a few minutes later...he did. Laito was left panting and blushing "Your so skilled with your toungue Koneko~chan", Koneko then kissed him

"So are you" she said, Laito then again swichted their positions and entered her, Laito kept thrusting in and out of her

"Faster Laito-kun...Harder!" Koneko demanded and Laito did as he told, they then both came inside each other. They were in each others arms, holding hands and laying besides each other

"Sex is so fun with you Neko~chan" said Laito

"It'll be more fun soon" she said with a smirk making Laito moan

"I can't wait" he said, they both fell asleep in each others arms

The next day

"Me and Yui-chan are going out now!" shouted Koneko as she shut the door to the Sakamaki mansion. They took the limo to town and then went into the wedding shop that Koneko and Karin went to the other day. Yui was really excited and happy by looking at all the dress and she finally found the one she wanted. Yui went into the dressing rooms to put it on, she then camke back with with a small blush on her cheeks

"Nee-chan, what do you think?"asked Yui, she was in a gorgeous A-Line sweetheart appliqued beaded lace up back tulle cathedral trailing

"It's beautiful Yui-chan!" said Koneko, it truly was, Yui looked so breathtaking and it suited her perfectly

"Really?" asked Yui with a slight blush

"Yeah! You should totally get that one" said Koneko with a smile

"Okay!" Yui said with a smile, she changed back into her clothes and they paid for the dress and it was going to be delivered at the Sakamaki mansion, Koneko told the counter lady not to send the one that Karin chose but she ccan keep the money, the lady agreed with Koneko and thanked her for lwetting her keep the money. Koneko and Yui then went to the cafe that Koneko and Karin went to the other day. They both ordered drinks and a cake each.

"Only 5 days until the wedding" said Koneko with happiness in her voice

"Yeah, I can't wait!" said Yui with a happy smile "Nee-chan have you bought your dreess?"

"Yes...but you're not aloud to see it untill the wedding" said Koneko with a smirk

"Aww Nee-chan please!" whined Yui

"Nope" said Koneko, as Yui kept pleading Koneko saw a familier person walk by that made her eyes widen

"Please! You#ve seen my wedding dress" said Yui with a pouty look on her face, her pouty face was so cute, Koneko had to resiste to pull her cheeks

"Fine! You can see it when we get home" Koneko said as she finished her cake, Yui smiled

"Yay! Let's go now!" Yui said excitedly, Koneko nodded. They paid for their food and drinks and then went home.

 **Yay, another chapte with sex scenes! Yui's bought her wedding dress and the wedding is in 5 days! So 5 days till Ayato and Yui get married and belong together and 5 days till Karin get's told the truth~**

 **See you.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Koneko and Yui arrived home, Koneko took Yui to her and Laitos room. Koneko opened her wardrobe and showed Yui her dress, Yui gasped...it was beautiful. The dress was short so that it would reach Koneko's knees, the top part of the dress was light purpled laced and the skirt was white, there was a piece of fabric that wrapped around the waistline.

"Nee-chan it's beautiful said Yui" Koneko then put the dress back into the wardrobe

"Thanks Yui-chan" said Koneko "I just can't wait!" Yui giggled

"What's no funny?"asked Koneko

"Nothing, is just that...I'm happy" said Yui with a bit of pink on her cheeks, Koneko smiled at her

"Come on, we better go make lunch" said Koneko, Yui nodded and they walked into the kitchen and was going to make until Kanato walked

"What are you two doing?" he asked while holding his teddy

"Making luch, anything you want?" asked Koneko, Kanaro nodded

"Yes, cake please" he answered

"Err Kanato-kun that's for after dinner" said Koneko

"BUT I WANT CAKE NOW!" shouted Kanato

"WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT TILL AFTER DINNER!" shouted Koneko

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" shouted Kanato

"WELL THEN DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" shouted Koneko, the two of them kept shouting at each other untill Yui got annoyed

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" she shouted, both Koneko and Kanato stopped, they knew that they shouldn't make Yui angry

"What's with all the commotion?" asked Reiji as he entered the kitchen

"Reiji-san, Nee-chan and Kanato-kun were shouting at each other so i ended it" explained Yui, Reiji nodded

"I see, by the way have Karin-chan?"asked Reiji, the three of them shook their heads, just then Ayato came rushing down the stairs

"That bitch! I swear I cannot wait until we get married Beautiful" said Ayato angrily as he hugged Yui tightly

"Where's Karin-chan?" asked Reiji

"In the shower" growled Ayato "and she wanted me to join her!...I can't take this anymore"said Ayato

"Only 4 days left Ayato-kun, don't worry" said Yui with a smile, Ayato looked at her and blushed

"Yui's right" said Subaru (wow, I haven't put him in for a long time) "Only 4 days left until you two get married" he said with a tiny smile

"I can't wait" said Misa excited as she, Shu and Laito entered "We also have an announcement" she said as she held hands

? this was going through everyone's mind

"We're engaged!" said Misa happily, Yui and Koneko smiled as they hugged Misa

"Congradulations" they both said as they released their hug

"He, never thought you'd have it in ya Shu" said Ayato as he patted Shu's shoulder "Congradts"

"Thanks" Shu said

"Another engagaed couple~sigh~It's giving me some thought" Laito said as he looked at Koneko

?-Koneko looked at Laito confused

"I'll tell you later Neko~chan" he said as he kissed her cheek

"More cakes and sweets, right Teddy" Kanato said as he smiled

"Neko-cah, are you okay?"asked Latio in a worried tone

"Yeah, just a bad stomach" she said

"You should go to bed, taking Yui and Karin out, having this plan and not to mension some...nights with Laito, you should be tired" said Subaru

"I agree, you've been pushing yourself Koneko-san" said Kanato

"Guys, I'm fine really" she said, she then groaned

"No, your not as your future brother-in-law, I command you to go to bed and rest" said Ayato

"Fuck you" said Koneko

"NANI!" shouted Ayato

"Nee-chan, please go to bed, you really need some rest" said Yui, the rest nodded

"Fine! Geez, gang up on me why don't ya" she said while pouting making them chuckle, Laito then carried Koneko princess style to her room

"She will be okay, won't she?"asked Misa worried

"Don't worry, Koneko's strong strong. Besides it's just a common stomach bug" said Shu

"Shu's right" said Reiji, their relationship had gotten better over the years

"Well I'm making lunch" said Yui as she went into the kitchen

"Oh! I'll help" said Ayato happily as he followed Yui into the kitchen

"I never thought I'll see the day when Ayato would help to cook" said Reiji with a smile

"Well, He's only helping Yui-san" said Kanato

"Yeah, helping, that's what he's doing" said Subaru

"AYATO-KUN FOR THE LAST TIME, NO TAKOYAKI TILL AFTER DINNER!" shouted Yui

"Hehe" laughed Kanato

"STOP LAUGHING KANATO-KUN!" Yui shouted again, this made Kanato not to let a single word or sound come out of his mouth, this made everyone chuckle. Karin then came downstairs

"What's with all this noise?"she asked, all of tem resisted from laughing

"AYATO-KUN, STOP IT NOW!" came another shout from Yui, the brothers and Misa's eyes widened

"Nani? Ayato-kun?" Karin asked confused

"Damn it women I'm only throwing water on you!" Ayato said loudly

"That's why I want you to stop!" came Yui's voice

"Don't worry, your clothes will dry off"

"Even so stop it" then came an surprised sound from Yui

"Don't worry, when your clothes dry, I'll keep you warm" said Ayato in a seducive voice then came...kissing sounds

"What are those two doing in there?"asked Karin with anger in her voice, she then ran into the kitchen and saw...Ayato and Yui kissing

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" shouted Karin, Ayato and Yui broke apart in surprise, the others than ran into the kitchen

"Ayato-kun what are you doing with this bitch!" shouted Karin, Ayato then gave Karin cold eyes like the others did, how dare she call Yui a bitch! Sure Laito called her Bitch~chan but that's different, that's for fun while Karin's is for real

"Nani?" he asked here

"You heard me, why are kissing that blonded-haired bitch!" in seconds Ayato was infront of Karin with one of his hands on her neck, strangling her

"How dare you call Yui a bitch! If anyone's a bitch it's you!" he shouted

"A-ayato-kun..I can't...breath" Karin struggled to say but Ayato kept his grip on her neck

"Ayato-kun stop it!" shouted Yui, sure Karin was a bitch but she didn't want her to die...maybe. Ayato then leg go of Karin's neck, she fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air

"Why Ayato-kun?" Karin asked

"I never loved you and I never will, I was just pretending to for Koneko's plan. To be honest I wanted to enjoy the look of despair and sadness of your face when I would tell you the truth of the day of my wedding" Ayato said with a smirk

"Y-you lied" Karin stuttered in surprise,no, this wasn't suppose to happen, Koneko gave him the drug to fall in love with her...Wait! "Wait a second...Koneko's plan?"

"Yeah, she knew something wrong when you came here, she pretended to be friends and help you to find out what it was. We know of your plan Karin" said Subaru

"Huh?! You mean everyone knows?!" asked Karin shocked

"Yes, we do" said Shu

"Honestly Karin, how could you try to do something so selfish?"asked Reiji but there was hurt in his eyes

Why? Why do I see hurt in Reiji-kun's eyes?

"Karin, we will not allow you to break Ayato and Yui apart" said Kanato, glaring at Karin

"But why?! Ayato-kun I love you, why don't you love me?" Karin asked with watery eyes

"IO did, a long time ago, I loved you like a sister...why can't you understand that, your just a sister to me...to all of us" he said, Karin's eyes widened

As a sister? You loved me...like a sister

"Reiji, can you take her somewhere where she can't fool around with Ayato and Yui?"asked Misa, Reiji nodded

"Yes, I'll put her in the dungeon until the day comes" he sid as he held Karin's arms tightly

"Day!? What day!" Karin asked confused

"The day where I and the women that I truly love, Yui Komori get married" said Ayato as he wrapped his arms around Yui, who leaned into his touch

"No! You can;t do this!" Karin shouted

"We can and will!" shouted Yui "If you even think of doing something like this again then I'll finish you myself!" shouted Yui, all the brothers and Misa's eye's widened...Yui's getting mad but it made them happy, Yui was going to show Karin that she's not weak, that she never was weak and that she'll never be weak

"Shut up you bitch!" Karin said

"You know..I think it's better if you shut that mouth of yours because...you never know what I'm capable of" Yui said with a smirk with an evil look in her eyes which scared Karin, everyone was smirking now "Oh and another thing, Koneko is my sister", Karin's eyes widened

NANI!

Reiji then vanished with Karin, Ayato then looked at Yui

"You know, when your like this it isn't so bad" he said and then whispered in her ear "It makes me want you more"

"Well what are you waiting for" Yui said with a smile

"What! Really!" Ayato said with excitement, Yui nodded

"Me and Beautiful are going to have some fun in bed, see ya!" said Ayato with his voice filled with happiness as he transported to his room with Yui

"Well...that was eventful"said Shu

The rest nodded

 **Another chapter, Yay! Karin found out early and will stay in the dungeon until the day where Ayato and Yui get married and I also brought out Yui's evil side (hehe) But what's wrong with Koneko? Find out in the next chapter~!**

 **See you.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was now 3 days until the day were Ayato and Yui will get married and excitement was all around the mansion, except Karin of course who is still in the dungeon. She was sad and angry at the same tiume, she truly thought that Ayato loved her, he did but only as a sister but somehow she could fell happiness by this why? Didn't she love Ayato like a lover when she thought of him now she didn't hold romantic feelings for him. Karin was confused...then who does she hold feelings for? Then Reiji came in, Karin smiled even though what she's done, everyone hated her but Reiji...he was always kind to her even now, it made Karin's heart warm.

Reiji went to the cage that Karin, he had a tray of food and water, he opened a box on the edge on the cage where it met the floor, he pushed the try inside then locked it

"Thank you Reiji-kun"Karin said and started to eat her food

"You look well, Karin-chan" he said with a small smile

"I don't feel it" she said

"Have you seen the consiquences of your actions?"he asked, Karin nodded

"Yeah...I'm sorry Reiji-kun, I didn't mean for everyone to hate, I just...thought I loved Ayato-kun and the thought of him being with another women, i didn't like it because I thought, that I was the one he loved but...I was wrong. I realise now that I didn't have any romantic feelings for him. I was just jealous because he was happy without me...he recived love that I didn't...I'm really sorry Reiji-kun" Karin said with sadness, Reiji could tell that Karin was telling the truth, like Koneko he could tell the truth and lies behind people's eyes, but he only hold that power for Karin's eyes.

"I accept you apology but I'm not the one that you should be saying sorry two"said Reiji

"I know" Karin said as she drang her water "Reiji-kun?" she asked

"Yes Karin-chan?" he responded

"Why are you always so nioce to me?" she asked him "Even after every thing I've done...why are you so kind to me?"

Reiji blushed (OMG!), he'd only be called 'kind' by Yui although he did blush back then it's different somehow

"Because Karin-chan" he then put his hands on her cheeks gently "I love you", these word maked Karin's eye's widen

In the Mansion

Ayato and Yui were on the sofa in the living room

"Finally, I will never have to kiss that bitch on the lips...auggh just thinking of it makes me sick"complanied Ayato, Yui giggled, Ayato looked at her

"What's so funny Beautiful?" he asked her, Yui smiled at him

"Your so cute Ayato-kun" she said happily, Ayato blushed

"C-cute?! I'm not cute!" said Ayato as he pouted, Yui giggled again, she then stroked his hair. Ayato calmed down, his anger and fustration always disppeared when Yui stroked his hair, he then layed his head on her shoulder

"Still, I couldn't believe I went along with your sister's plan...speaking of her, is she okay?" he asked her with a bit of concern in his voice, even though sometimes she can be a pain in the ass (Like Ayato) and talk back rudely sometimes (also like Ayato) he really thought of her as a sister. Even though they had some fights, they also get along well with protecting Yui and also playing some pranks, he also found it funny that she would punch Laito for saying something pervertive or any of the other brothers if they did something wrong or were just annoying.

"She still's has a stomach bug but other than that she's fine" said Yui, she didn't tell Ayato that she brought Koneko something when she and Ayato went out this morning, she didn't want to tell him until Koneko was sure.

"Well I hope she get's better soon, our wedding is in 3 days" Ayato said

"Yeah, I can't wait" Yui said with excitement

"Heh, you sound excited" Ayato said "Could it be that you can't wait to belong to Ore-sama" Yui nodded making Ayato smirk he then whispered in her ear "'ll give you a reward for agreeing with me" he said, they were then in Ayato's room on one of his chairs. Ayato placed Yui on his lap, her back touching his chest. He was happy that she was wearing a skirt because it make it easier to rub her pussy. This action made Yui moan but also grip the sides of the chair. He then rubbed her pussy furiously, he then bit into her neck, sucking her sweet blood that he loved so much. He moaned as he felt the sweetness on her blood going down his throat. He then felt wet liquid on his hand.

"That was quick" he said as he nibbled Yui's ear, making her moan

"Ayato-kun...I need a bath"said Yui

"How about I join you" he said with a smirk as they both entered the bathroom, they both got in the bath that was already perpared for them (Yui was making a bath earlier) Ayato was behind Yui, he put some shampoo on his hand and put it in her hair, he massaged her head until the shampoo was on everybit on her hair. He then washed it out and it was Yui's turn to do Ayato's hair. When Yui was massaging Ayato's hair to let the shampoo go every where, he leaned back and let out a moan, Yui then washed it out and then they both washed each other. When they were done Ayato got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist, he then lent Yui's his hand to help her out of the bathtub (what a gentleman). Once she was standing on the tile floor Ayato wrapped a towel around her.

They both went into their bedroom, Ayato changed into his boxers and layed on their bed, his eyes were on Yui who had put on her underwear that Ayato designed for her.

"Yui" he said sofly, Yui looked at him "Come here" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, Yui walked to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smelt her stomach to get his nose filled with the scent of stawberries and then kissed her stomach. He then looked into Yui's eye's.

"I love you" he said, Yui smiled and kissed his forehead

"I love you too"

With Koneko

Koneko was in her bathroom looking at the sink which a a device in it, her eyes widened as she look at the single pink line. Laito knoocked on the door

"Neko~chan, are you okay?" he asked, Koneko didn't answer, she kept looking at the device. Laito then entered the bathroom

"Neko~chan?£" he said, he saw her widen eyes which he knew that something was wrong but somewho...he could see hapiness in them. Koneko looked at hime

"Errr Laito-kun"she said

"Yes Neko~chan" Laito walked up to her until their chests touched, his hands were in her cheeks

"I'm-I'm...pregnant"she said with a small smile, Laito's eyes widened

"NANI?!"

 **Yes! New chapter! Hope you liked it and Koneko is pregent, Reiji tells Karin that he loved her (which will continue in the next chapter of course) and a Ayato x Yui smut scene. Next chapter will have a Shu x Misa smut scene, Karin's reaction to Reiji's confession and Raito's reaction for his girlfriend being pregent, don't worry more pregent women to come! (SHIT! SPOLIER!)**

 **See you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Exitement was in the Sakamaki mansion, it was only 2 days till Ayato's and Yui's wedding there was just one thing wrong...

AYATO DIDN'T HAVE A TUXEDO!

Koneko had dragged Ayato out of the masion, depsite his threats and shouts she still dragged him into the limo and into town. They were walking down the streets with Koneko smiling and Ayato glaring at her

"Will you please stop glaring at me Ayato-san, it's rude" Koneko said with smug in her voice, it pissed him off

"Never. You interuppted my fun with Yui" he said with annoyance in his voice and it was getting to the best part as well but then Koneko came in and dragged him out.

I swear when we get home I'll fuck Yui like there's no tomrrow

"Sorry but I had to, you don't have a suit to wear to your wedding!" she shouted at him, he turned away hiding his embarresment

"W-well I was going to" he stuttered

"Ayato-san~ tell the truth" Koneko sang

"I-I just didn't want my brothers to come with me, I couldn't go with Yui because that will spoil it, I couldn't bring Misa because of Shu and I couldn't bring you because...you would of made fun of me" Ayato muttered with a slight blush on his cheeks

Koneko had a soft smile on her face "Ayato-san, I wouldn't make fun of you" Ayato turned to her with speed

"Y-you wouldn't?" he asked shocked

"Of course not, there are times where I can be kind and nice" she responded "Your marrying my sister so of course I won't make fun of you. Your going to be my brother-in-law in just 2 day's, but after that you better watch yourself" she said with a smile. Ayato was shocked, she was always this kind to Yui and sometimes to Laito but never to him, he then gave Koneko a warm smile,

"Thanks Koneko-san" he said as he patted her head

"Hey, hey, hey don't pat my head" she said as she knocked his hand off but the smile was still off his face "Well let's go find your suit" she said and Ayato agreed they soo found a shop and Ayato tried on different suits, Koneko had to admit he did have good taste he then found the perfect. It was a white suite (watch Aayato's toutes on the games and he always wears that white suit). They bought the suit which would bring it to the mansion tomrrow. AND AGAIN went to a cafe, Ayato had tea and takoyaki while Koneko had waffles that were coved in nutella and topped with squrity cream with sprinkles, and milk. Ayato stared at her.

"Yo that's a lot of food" he said

"I'm starving she said as she ate the food and drink like she hadn't eaten in weeks she then odered more of the waffles and ate them all, Ayato's eyes were as wide as plates, luckly he ate his takoyaki because he felt sick by all the food Koneko's eating

"Hold off the food will ya, I don't want you to put on weight before the wedding" he said, she then glared at him, harder than before "Errr you okay? Look's like your over from your sickness" Ayato asked, Koneko nodded but then stopped and blushed

"Errr yeah but there's something I need to tell you" Koneko said, Ayato stared at her again

"Nani? Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice, she shooked her hands with a smile

"No no nothing's wrong it's just...I'm pregnent" she said, Ayato's eye's widen, his soon to be sister-in-law was pregnent that ment

He'll be an uncle, a smile made his way onto his face

"That's great!" he said with enthuiasim "Ore-sama and my brothers will be the best uncle we'll ever be epsically me of course oh and Laito as well since he's the father...have you told him?" Ayato asked her

"Yes he was shocked at first but then he was happy Koneko said, she smiled at the memory

Flashback

"NANI?" shouted Laito, his eyes were wide and mouth hung open "Y-your pregnent?" he asked with shock in his voive

"Yes Laito-kun that's what i just said" answered Koneko, she still wore her birght smile

"So-so that's means...I'll be a father" he said still shocked, Koneko nodded and held his hands

"Laito, you are going to be the best father ever for this baby" she said, she then gently put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him "You will never be like your father, you will be caring, kind and will always be ther for the child" Laito looked at Koneko and smiled

"I'm going to be a father!" he said with happiness he then huged Koneko, her feeet were off tyhe groung and Laito had tears on happiness rolling his cheeks

"I'm going to be a father" he said again, Laito and Koneko then looked at each other and kissed "I swear I'll always protect you both", Koneko smiled and stoked his hair

"I know you will" she said

"Hey...Neko~chan"

"Yes Laito~kun"

"Let's get married", a smile came on Koneko's face...and she kissed her finace

Present

"Nani! You two are engaged!" Ayato said with shock in his voice

"Yeah! Seem's like this week is a good one" Koneko said

"I better be best man" muttered Ayato, Koneko giggled then Ayato had a smirk on his face, Koneko knew that the smirk he was wearing was a plan

"You know...Subaru, Kanato and Reiji don't have a girl in their life...Let's set them up!" Ayato said with his evil smrik still on his face

"Ayato-san they won't like that, they'll get mad...Let's do it" Koneko said with an evil smirk of her own. They then payed for their food and drinks and then went shopping for groceries and then went back to the mansion where Ayato ran up the stairs shouting "Beautiful I'm back!" and then...well you know. Koneko then went into the kitchen and put the groceries in the right places, then Shu came into the kitchen but his apperence was...messy, Koneko smirked

"So Shu~ Have any fun while I was out" Koneko said teasingly, Shu blushed

"It's none of your business" he said, trying not to answer Koneko

"O contraire Su-san but I have every right to know because the girl that you make love to is my besr friend...and also Yui's" Koneko said with a smug smile, then Misa came into the kitchen, her apperence was messy two and she blushed whrn she sa Shu was in the kitchen too.

"So my thoughts were correct...you two were fucking each other while me and Ayato-san was out shopping" Koneko, this caused both Misa and Shu's face to turn red

"Koneko-chan! Don't say stuff like that" Misa said, Koneko giggled

"Gomen, gomen" Shu then had a shocked look on his face

"Wait, Ayato shopping" Shu then chuckled "I'd never thought I'd hear that"

"Just imagine Ayato-san going shopping with Yui, he'll be in torture when she's buying clothes" said Misa with a giggle and Shu chuckled

"Well I'm beat so I'm going to bed and leaving you two love birds alone" said Koneko as she walked out of the kitchen. Misa and Shu both went into the living , Shu layed on the sofa and pulled Misa on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He then kissed her on the nose ehich made her giggle, then then moved his arms under her shirt and up the her breasts that were covered by her bra, he folded both of them earnig a moan from Misa. He then licked her neck

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded. Seconds later Shu's fangs bit into Misa's skin of her neck, felling pleasure from the bite Misa let out a louder moan and a blush formed on her cheeks. Shu chuckled.

"You might wants to keep you voice down a little Misa-chan, other wise you'll attract attention" he said as he swaped their positions, he toonk off her shorts and panties, he then unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock, he hels one of Misa's hands before entering her, Misa put her free hand on her mouth to stop her from releasing her loud moans, Shu chuckled at his

"Hey, what I said doesn't mean you can't moan loud enough for mke to hear" he said, then he took hold of her free hand and held it by the side of her face, with nothing else to help her hide her moans, Misa released all of her loud and pleausre moan then both of them came inside each other in seconds.

Subaru who was woken up by the sound of moaning was pissed off, he then walked into the living room and saw Misa and Shu, his eye's widen

"OH HELL NO!"

 **See you**


	11. Chapter 11

Just one more day till the wedding, everyone tried to contain their excitment for the new day tomorrow. Of course the most excited people were Ayato and Yui, everything was going perfectly, until an unexpected visitor arrived. This visitor was one of the most vampires that ever lived, that mas was Karlheinz.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" shouted Subaru, he threw lamps and even a table at the man who was standing infront of all the bothers, Yui, Koneko and Misa. Ayato, Laito and Shu got infront of their lovers to prtoect them.

"Now now Subaru, you have to control that anger of yours" KarlHeinz while dusting his clothes

"Shut up and answer question!" said Subaru angrily, KarlHeinz signed

"I came to attened my son's wedding" said the man, this made Ayato pissed off

"Your not ivited!" shouted Ayato

"Nonscense! Your my son and I should be invited to your wedding" said Karlheinz

"You not my father or theirs!" shouted Ayato, the brothers nodded with Ayato's words

"After all I've done for you boys...you treat me like this" KarlHeinz said with anger in his eyes and voice

"Hey! You've done nothing for them!" shouted Koneko, Yui and Misa nodded, the brothers told them about their father and how he was never there for them.

"Oh~ Who's this" Karl said with amsument in his voice

"My fiance" said Laito, he then put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, she looked at him, his eyes told her stop and she did

"Really? I never knew" said Karl with some shock in his voice

"You never knew anything about us" said Shu Karl then looked at the girl behind Shu

"Let me guess, that girl is your fiance" said Karl, Misa's cheeks were a bit red after hearing that from Shu's father

"Damn right she is" said Shu, anger was in his voice

"Look old man, your not invited to mine or any of our weddings" said Ayato

"And what will happen if I do?" asked Karl with some amusument in his voice again

"I'll take you down myself!" shouted Ayato

"Aw yes that's right, when you get married, you'll have the power of Eve and will be able to kill me, then you will obatine the throne and become the King of Vampires" said Karl

"My name is Yui not Eve" said Yui, she had enough with the Mukami's calling her Eve and she doesn't want anyone to call her that again

"True but for my plan it's not" said Karl

"Plan?" asked Misa, Karl nodded

"Yes, my paln was to let Richter plant Coredila's heart i to Yui Komori, with her human and the heart of a demon, she will obatain strong power and blood, the person who earns her love will get the power od Adam, and she will be the Eve" Karl explained

"You let Richter plant that fiflthy women's heart into Yui" said Reiji shocked, Karl again nodded

"Yes, for my plan"

"You bastard!" yelled Ayato, he was going to land a punch on the man who he and his brothers hated so much put Yui stopped by wrapping her arms around one of his arms, he looked back at her, shocked.

"Dont Ayato-kun, he's not worth it" said Yui, Ayato's body stopped and Yui leg go of him, he gently put a hand on her cheek

"Your too kind" he said sofly, Yui smiled and hugged him, Ayato wrapped his arms around her

"I'd never thought I'd see the day where Ayato falls in love" said KarlHeinz, Ayato blushe from embarresment

"Shut up!" he said, Karl chuckled

"Well to be honest, I didn't know who Richter planted the heart into until I saw Yui at your school, I was going to make her my bride but...well I didn't want someone who has a demon heart" said Karl

"Well I'm not like you, whatever Yui becomes I'll still love her" said Ayato in a serious voice, Yui blushed

"We all will" said Koneko, the rest nodded

"My my what do we have here, could iot be that my son are getting soft" said Karl teasingly with a smirk

"Stopn teying to change the main subject Karl" said Kanato "Ayato said your not invited to the wedding and seeing that it is his wedding, he can order who can and can't come"

"Yeah! Go Kanato!" whooped Koneko, Laito put a hand over his fiances mouth before her words can cause a fight

"I see, yes you are right Kanato. Then I shall go by my son's command" and within a second KarlHienz bvanished from the mansion

"Finally, now I can rest now that he's gone" said Shu said as he sat on the sofa with Misa by his side, he laid his head on her shoulder and Misa stroked his hair

"I'm just happy that he doesn't know that I'm pregnant" Koneko said, Ayato nodded

"Yeah, I don't want that man involved with anyone's children from this family" said Ayato

"I agree~"said Laito

"Now then, let's keep perparing for the wedding" Reiji said with a smile, that lifted everyone's spirits up

"Reiji, what about Karin?"asked Kanato

"What about her?"he asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks

"What's going to happen to her, even thought she was planning something bad...I still like here, she was our first friend" answered Kanato, all the brother felt this way, Ayato a little bit but they had to admit...Kanato was right, they miss her

"Let's invite her to the wedding" said Yui, Ayato and Koneko stared at Yui like she has two heads

"NANI!?" they both shouted

"I admit Karin-chan was bad to plan something so horrible but she thought that Ayato-kun loved but instead he only looked at her like a sister, I think she knows that now and for that she can be invited to the wedding" explained Yui

"I agree with Yui-chan, everyone has a good side and everyone deserves happiness" said Misa, Koneko and Ayato gave up, Yui and Misa are stubborn so there's no way that anyone would win against them. They all agreed with Yui and Misa so Reiji went to the dungeons to tell Karin, in truth he was going to take her to the wedding depsit everyone's shouts but they all agreed to let Karin come, Reiji was happy that Yui and Misa lived with them.

They really are too kind

Reiji entered the dugeon and smile came onto his face as he saw Karin look at him and smiled at him, he went to her cage and unlocked it, he gave hid hand to Karin to help her out of the cage, as Karin landed on her feet on the ground, Reiji locked the cage

"Reiji what are you doing?"asked Karin shocked

"You are invited to the wedding of Ayato and Yui" he said with some happiness in his voice, Karin looked at him shocked

"Nani?! I have?"she asked Reiji nodded "But why?"

"Yui invited you, even though she knew of your plan she knows that you understand that Ayato loves you like a sister, Misa agreed with Yui, saying that everyone should achieve hapiness.

"Yui-chan said that" Karin said astonished Reiji smiled

"Yes, she really is too kind, both of them are" he said

"Wait is Misa that girl who's dating Shu-san?"asked Karin

"Yes but now there enagaed, so is Koneko and Laito...Oh and Koneko is pregnant" explained Reiji

"Reall! Wow" Karin said with a smile "It'd be great to start a family some day"

"Really?" said Reiji with a smirk "Well then, after the wedding we'll start soon", Karin blushed

"Reiji-kun, don't say stuff like that" she said while putting her hands on her pink cheeks, Reiji chuckled. He removed her hands and replaced them with his, he then looked into her eyes

"I love you, Karin-chan"

"I love you too Reiji-kun" and Reiji and Karin both gave each other a passionate kiss

 **Yay new chapter! I might upload another one today...? Oh well anyway in the next chapter Ayato and Yui get married, can't wait (fangirl scream) and also another surprise visitor will come in soon**

 **SPOILER!**

 **Someone else will become pregnant~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **See you.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was now that day of Ayato's and Yui's wedding the girls were helping Yui get changed and to do her hair while the boys were trying to help Ayato, he didn't need much help except...he didn't know hoe to do his tie.

"Ayato what are you doing?" asked Reiji, they were now all in their suits and looked very smart put Ayato had his tie around his neck

"Nani?" asked Ayato

"Your tie Ayato-kun, it need to be done right" said Laito smirking, he knew that Ayato couldn't tie his tie

"It is the right way" said Ayato

"No, it's not" said Kanato while holding his Teddy who was also wearing a suit

"Do you even know how to tie a tie?"asked Shu, Ayato flushed with embarresment

"O-of course I do, I-I just don't want to wear it that way" stuttered Ayato

"Liar" said Kanato while smirking, Reiji signed

"It can't be helped" he said, he then walked over to Ayato and started to do his tie

"Teme, what are you doing?!" Ayato shouted he was going to push Reiji off but Laito and Subaru

"I'm goint to tie your tie Ayato, now hold still" Reiji said, Ayato jept trying to pry Laito and Subaru off his arms. After some shouting and thrasing Ayato's tie was done the right way and all of the brothers let go of him

"Tch it's so tight I fell like I'm suffocating" Ayato complanied as he losened his collar

With the girls

"I'm so sorry Ms. Yui" said Karin for the 5th time

"Karin-chan it's okay, I forgive you" said Yui, she had her hair done in a bun with straids of hair down the side of her face, she had her dress on and Koneko was doing the back of the dress

"Really?" asked Karin

"Yes, everyone has forgiven you, oh and please call me Yui-chan" said Yui and she smiled at Karin and Karin smiled back

"Ok all done!" said Koneko cheerfully "Now spin" Yui did as her sister told, the dress flowed as she twirled, she then stopped

"Well?" Yui asked

"Yui-chan you look amazing!" said Misa as he held Yui's hands "I can't wait to see Ayato's face when he see's you" Yui blushed

"Thank you Misa-chan"

"You really do look good in that dress Yui-chan" said Karin, it was true, Yui did look very good in that dress.

"Thank you and all of you look amazing" said Yui, Koneko was in her dress that she showed Yui, Misa and Karin were in the same type of dress as Koneko but Misa had blue lace and Karin has pink lace. Then a knock came on the door, Misa went and opened it and Subaru was at the door

"It's time" he said with a smile, the girls squeled which made Suabaru cover his ears but he still smiled. Subaru took Misa and Karin downstairs and everyone was sat in their seats, Koneko walked Yui down the aisle and then sat down next to Laito

then the vows and bla blah blah, then the bit where they both say theit own speech

Ayato's vow

Ayato: Yui, I will love you forever, even in death but when the times comes if you die then I would cry

Yui:Cry? You'll cry?

Ayato: Yes because my true love has been taken away from me

Yui's vow

Yui: Ayato-kun, I love you and I'll forever be yours, even in death

Ayato:You better be *smirk*

And then Ayato and Yui became husband and wife, the rest cheered and smiled then they went into the hall where it was beautifully decorated and on one table was the wedding cake which Ayato and Yui cut and then...Ayato was stupid enough to rub some cake in Yui's face but she did the same and both laughed.

Then came the dance for the bride and groom, Ayato and Yui slow danced on the floor while the others watched with a smile on their face. Both Ayato and Yui found happinees in each other and they were happy for them.

"This is the best day of my life" said Yui lowly so that only Ayato can hear, she was smiling happily, as was Ayato

"Well duh, you got married Ore-sama" said Ayato, Yui lightly smacked him on his check which made him chuckle "Well this is the best day of my life as well, you finally became mine and I won't ever let you go because...I love you" Ayato was now blushing but smiling at the same time

"I love you too Ayato-kun" said Yui and they both kissed, the others cheered and joined them onto the dance floor. Laito was dancing with Koneko, Shu was dancing with Misa and Reiji was dancing with Karin, everyone was happy and smiling. Then the brothers each had their dance with Yui, Ayato threatened them that if they touch her where their not suppose to they'll die but everyone knew that Ayato would only puch them...well they think.

The night ended and everyone was in their rooms and the newly wed couple was...getting busy (woo~)

"I love you forever Yui-chan"

"I love you forever too Ayato-kun"

 **Yay! Wedding day, sorry if it's not want you wanted and sorry that I didn't update yesterday, i was super tired and ill but I managed to post this chapter today~**

 **Okay this story is finished and I'm going to make a sequel~ YAY!**

 ***whispers*about the babies and how they will be when they get older and...another special guest! Or maybe more!**

 **Thanks for reading this story and make sure to look out and read the sequel when I make it~**

 **See you.**


End file.
